Fazendo biscoitos com Seiya de Pégasus
by TTatiKia
Summary: Seiya fazendo biscoitos... tentem imaginar... será que dá certo? Se vocês não conseguiram imaginar essa façanha, leiam essa fic e descubram o desastre... feita pela minha irmã! /o/


**Fazendo biscoitos com Seiya de Pégasu**

Seiya, num de seus raros dias de folga, resolve preencher seu tempo com algo útil. Pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa, pensa mais um pouquinho... e não tem nenhuma idéia.

-Droga! – diz chutando a parede (e se arrepende) – Aiiiii! Meu pé!

Depois de pensar MUITO tempo, ele finalmente tem uma idéia: vai até sua prateleira, onde tem revistas e livros de receitas. Numa delas, ele vê a seguinte receita:

"Deliciosa receita de Biscoito de Café

° 400g de margarina sem sal

° 900g de farinha de trigo

° 1 copo de açúcar de confeiteiro

° 4 colheres (sopa) de leite em pó

° 1 xícara (chá) de café forte

° canela a gosto

Modo de preparo:

Misturar os ingredientes e trabalhar a massa. Deixar descansar. Abrir com rolo e dividir em rodelas de 3 cm de diâmetro e 1 cm de espessura. Colocar numa bandeja untada no forno quente. Não deixar dourar.

Rendimento: 50 a 70 unidades."

-Isso! Já sei! Vou fazer biscoitos pra minha amada deusinha! – Seiya vai, feliz, pra cozinha de seu cafofo...

Na cozinha...

-Beleza! Pegar os ingr... ingre... ind... er... os negócios de comer... – olha a receita, e põe um avental - ... um... "bolinha"... ué... o que que essa bolinha tem a ver com a receita? Ah, eu ponho depois... hum... quatro, bolinha, bolinha, e... ah, isso é zero! Então, deve ser... 400... o que é "g"? Ah, eu me viro depois... 400 "g" de margarina sem sal... hihihi... ela deve ser feia... sem sal... hihihi... bom... 900 "g" de farinha de tigre... hã? Tigre? Ah, eu vou pôr tudo aqui! – numa vasilha, ele colocou todo o pote de margarina, jogou toda a farinha que tinha no saquinho, e continuou a ler a receita – E agora? Açúcar de confeiteiro? Por que tem que ser do confeiteiro? Por que não pode ser o meu? É só pra atrasar minha vida, mesmo... Ah, vou colocar o meu mesmo... 1 copo de açúcar... – jogou na vasilha o açúcar com o copo junto - ...4 colher de sopa... ué? Sopa? Mas o biscoito não é de café? Então, eu vou colocar de letrinha, porque eu gosto... e leite em pó – colocou as colheres no meio da massa, e leite em pó, junto com a sopa de letrinhas – 1 xícara de chá de café... chá e café? Que chá que a Saori gosta? Peraí... – foi até seu armário, onde havia aquelas caixinhas de chá, no saquinho, e colocou um saquinho na massa - ... e o café... – pegou um restinho de café na cafeteira e colocou na massa. Sem esquecer da xícara - ... e agora... canela a gosto... é só quem gosta? Como vou pôr canela? A minha tá aqui, tão quietinha... num precisa de canela – Seiya ia enfiar a mão na massa, quando lhe dá um estalo – A bolinha! Eu ia esquecer! Eu tenho bolinha de gude, que ganhei dos meninos do orfanato... deve servir... – colocou meia dúzia de bolinhas de gude na massa, enfiou a mão e começou a misturar – Que droga! Essas colher, o copo, as bolinha e a xícara tão enchendo o saco! Vou tirar... acho que não vai fazer falta... – tirou da massa, e jogou na pia – Agora sim... bom, o que tá escrito agora... "trabalhar a massa..." Óia! Que beleza! Depois, me empresta uma grana? Vou te ajudar... – pega um jornal (do mês passado) e procura um emprego pra massa – Tudo aqui precisa de experiência... ce tem experiência, massa?

-...

-Pelo jeito, não. Então, deixa pra lá... agora... "Deixar a massa descansar..." Que folgada! Nem trabalhou, e já quer descansar? Quem vai descansar sou eu! – Seiya sai da cozinha, senta no sofá, liga a TV e vê seu desenho preferido:

"Treinador tem uma escolha,

de ouvir a voz interior gritar...

A batalha será longa,

Os vencedores vão e vem...

E eu vou continuar!"

-Adoro esse desenho! – Seiya emocionado (afinal, faz séculos que ele não assiste seu desenho...)

"Esse sonho é pra sempre,

e nunca vai morrer.

Enfrentando desafios pra vencer!"

-Sempre juntos! – Seiya cantando junto

"Sempre juntos estaremos,

nada pode nos deter,

os melhores que o mundo já viu...

Esse sonho jamais vai morrer!

Pokémon!"

-Adoro Pokémon! Vai lá, Pikachu!

Mais tarde...

-Aaaahhh... – Seiya se espreguiçando – Acho que a massa já descansou... pelo menos, eu descansei! E vi meu desenho! – chorando de emoção

Na cozinha...

-Ei! Massa! Tá acordada? – Seiya cutucando a massa – Tá quieta...

-...

-Massa louca... num fala com a gente... bom... "Abrir a massa com o rolo..." deixa eu pegar o papel higiênico no banheiro...

Um tempo depois...

-...pronto... uhh... agora temos SÓ o rolo! Usei o papel... vamos abrir... apesar que eu não sabia que era pra isso que a gente usava o rolinho do papel...

Seiya tenta abrir a massa com o rolo de papel higiênico.

-Ah! Rasgou! Peraí, vou pegar outro...

Mais um tempo depois...

-Vixe... hum... Ah! E agora? Se o rolo rasgar de novo, vou ter que ir de novo no banheiro e usar meu último papel! Bom... "tchô" continuar...

Seiya ia enfiar a mão na massa...

-Que vocês tão olhando? Eu lavei a mão! Não sou porco! Bom... "rodelas de 3 'cm' de di... dia... er... ah! ...e 1 'cm' de espe... esp...er... ah... hã... Ah! Entendi! O "G" e esse "CM", são as letrinhas da sopa! Putz! Como eu sou esperto! Ai, ai... acho que é por isso que a Saori gosta de mim... hum... "colocar numa bandeja no forno quente..." Xi... as bandeja que eu tenho é só de ovo e de isopor... e, se colocar isso no forno, pega fogo! Num pode! Já sei! – fuça no armário – Essa de bolo serve!

Seiya faz as bolinhas, põe na forma, sem untar (afinal, ele não sabe o que é isso... ¬¬), e põe no forno...

-"Não deixar dourar"... eles num pode virar cavaleiro de ouro... tadinhos... qualquer dia, eu empresto pra vocês minha armadura de Pégasu, tá? ...

Seiya sentou-se em frente ao fogão, e ficou esperando os biscoitos ficarem prontos.

Mais ou menos meia hora depois...

-Êêêêêêêêêêêêê! Tá pronto! – Seiya tirou os biscoitos, que quase não grudaram (afinal, com o tanto de margarina que ele colocou...) – Agora, vou embrulhar e levar pra minha deusinha...

-Embrulha direito, hein? – Oculta

-O QUE? Que que é isso? Voz do além? Algum cavaleiro mais forte? – Seiya, olhando para todos os lados

- ¬¬ Sou eu, a autora... – Oculta

-E eu também! – Tatikia

-É... – Oculta

-Bom, podem ficar à vontade, vozes, que eu vou levar isso pra minha deusinha...

Mais tarde...

-Vozes? Cês tão aí? – Seiya chegando em casa

- ¬¬''''''''''' ...estamos... – Oculta

-Eu trouxe um pouco procês... Qué? – Seiya estende a mão, com os biscoitos, que tinham uma aparência... estranha.

-Ôpa, peraí, a Acqua tá chamando a gente ali... – Oculta

-Peraí, Acqua! – Tatikia

-Tó! Leva pra ela, também...

Semanas depois...

-Bom, como a Saorinha disse que comeu os biscoitos e que tava bom, hoje vou fazer isso aqui, já que virei um cozinheiro de mão cheia... – na sua mão, havia uma receita de pavê – E, como sou esperto, e li a receita antes, já comprei a pinga...

-Pinga? – Tatikia e Oculta

-É! Ó, aqui na receita tá escrito: "Embebede as bolachas champanhe"... Ih! Não era pinga! Era champanhe! Droga! Vai com pinga, mesmo...

Fim

-É óbvio que eu não comi os biscoitos, né, gente... – Saori – Mas é que o Seiya chegou aqui, com uma cara tão fofa, que eu não resisti... peguei os biscoitos e disse que comeria mais tarde... ele não é fofo?

Fim (de verdade)

N/as: NOOOOOOOOOOSSAAAAAAAAAAAA! Terminamos essa porcaria em tempo recorde!

Tudo começou num domingo chato, chuvoso, estávamos sem nada pra fazer, e minha mãe pediu pra eu digitar essa receita. A Oculta pegou a receita, e começou a imaginar o Seiya fazendo os biscoitos. Começamos a passar mal de rir, e comecei a escrever, enquanto ela dava as idéias. Mesmo assim, ainda deixamos de escrever várias coisas, que achamos que seria... "estranho" pra quem lesse... Terminamos acho que um pouquinho mais de meia hora! Esperamos que goste! Ficou uma droga, mas... não resisti mandar pro site... espero comentários!


End file.
